


We All Do Silly Things

by elsarenard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom Irene Adler, F/F, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash, If You Squint - Freeform, Light BDSM, Okay maybe a little plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Molly, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsarenard/pseuds/elsarenard
Summary: Molly is frustrated with Sherlock, so in a moment of desperation she decides to try to make him jealous by hosting a party at her place and having a fake significant other there to surprise him. And who better for the task than Irene Adler herself? However, while it starts as a ploy towards the detective, Molly soon finds herself far more interested in The Woman than she ever has been for Mr. Holmes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For the last week Sherlock femslash challenge. I love the fake dating trope… so this was my choice of a fic to write to fit it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Sex, BDSM (come on, it’s Irene). Takes place pre-s4 or like s4 never happened (Warstan for example). Sherlock is kind of an asshole… need I go on?

She slammed the phone down as soon as the call was over. Molly did her best to take a deep breath even as her jaw clenched, and her fingernails dug into her palms hard enough to leave marks.

“That…bastard,” Molly muttered.

Hot tears stung her eyes and she jerked away from where she’d been standing, beginning to pace across her apartment floor. If only she could make Sherlock feel as much pain as she felt at the moment. If only there was a way to put him in his place.

“You could find someone else,” Molly muttered. “Would teach the idiot. Using you like that. You deserve better, Molly. And making Sherlock jealous…god that would be nice.”

She sighed and flopped down on her sofa, reaching over to stroke Toby who came over to curl in her lap. Her eyes closed and she reflected as her hand moved over her cat’s back.

“But who would Sherlock be jealous of?” Molly said. “Couldn’t just be any one, could it Toby? Not just some man off the street. It would have to be…someone Sherlock had a vendetta against.”

Her thoughts turned to Mycroft almost automatically. Now that would be fun. However, she couldn’t even begin to imagine the older Holmes playing along with it. No, he’d probably laugh at the very idea and tell her he wasn’t interested in playing silly games with his brother. No.

Well, what other enemies did Sherlock have. Well, she wasn’t going to be able to call up Jim again, would she? And besides, she’d already done that once. So other enemies… people Sherlock had to be jealous of?

She tried to remember if she’d ever sensed jealousy in him before, and a sudden thought occurred to her. Her mind went back to Sherlock x-raying a phone. Her assumption that it was his girlfriend’s.

Irene Adler.

Of course, she knew all too well who the phone belonged to, having dealt with the woman just a few weeks earlier herself. She still remembered that incident a little too well. Irene waiting for her in her office, legs swinging as she sat on Molly’s desk, smiling. Promising rewards if Molly would just give her a teensy favor. Swapping a body wasn’t too hard.

Yes, there was a legitimate possibility. Irene had clearly played Sherlock well. And he might have very well had feelings for her. So, why not. Molly recalled that the woman had left a phone number for her. After all, she was owed a favor for her work. And maybe it was about time she cashed in.

Molly picked up her phone where she’d left it. She dialed the number and waited.

“Well, this is a surprise,” came the purr on the other end of the line. “I didn’t expect you to be calling, Molly Hooper. What can I do for you?”

“I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend.”

There was a pause. Molly could imagine a smile on Irene’s face as she spoke.

“Oh is that all? If you’d like me in bed, Molly, there’s no need to pretend anything. I’d be more than happy to oblige you with some action. Has it been too long?”

“No, I just…” Molly bit her lip. “I just want to make Sherlock jealous.”

Irene laughed. “Oh, is that all. Well, I’m sure we could make that happen. When would you like me to come see you? Shall I move in with you for the week? That could be arranged.”

Molly flushed. “No. I just…I think I’ll invite some friends over for some drinks… um…and I’ll invite him of course, and make sure John drags him there. If…you’d come?”

“Of course,” Irene said with a purr. “But Molly, you should be aware…I never do things in halves.”

Molly swallowed and nodded before saying, “Er…yes. I yes. Let me just give you my address and a tentative date. And…um…we can work out the details later, yes?”

“Sounds lovely, dear,” Irene said. “Text me whenever. I’ll be more than ready.”

Molly smiled as she pressed the end call button.

* * *

 

 

A week later she was busy working in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door.

She frowned and glanced at her phone. It was two hours before she’d invited everyone. Who could that possibly be?

She opened the door to reveal Irene standing there, a large bag in one hand, and a bottle of wine in the other.

Molly scanned over the woman. They’d only spoken once, but she still remembered quite well how attractive Irene could be. That dark hair pinned back to give her face a sharper more dangerous look. Those rouged lips curved up in a small as stormy eyes scanned over Molly.

“You’re… very early,” Molly said. “The party’s not for another two hours. I’m not even dressed yet.”

“Good, I can help you with that too,” Irene said with another smirk. “No ill fitting trousers for you today. And besides, there’s plenty of work to be done. I’d have arrived early if I could have managed it. But I’m afraid my schedule was quite…full today. A bit too hard to wriggle out of if you catch my drift. Now, where’s the bedroom?”

Molly balked at that, hardly moving as Irene pushed into the hallway and started looking around. She closed the door, shaking her head.

“What…why do you need the bedroom?” Molly asked. She wondered suddenly if she’d sent the wrong messages. Had Irene believed they’d have sex? This normally was the opposite of what happened. She thought back to all the times she’d practically thrown herself at Sherlock, only to be rejected.

Irene looked over her shoulder with a smirk as she slid off her coat.

Molly swallowed, somehow managing to not stare too long or hard, but still having trouble concentrating as she caught sight of Irene’s tight black dress, silky fabric showing off her lovely curves.

“Well, Molly, you are going to have Sherlock Holmes himself over, aren’t you? And while I can promise I might throw him off his game some, we still need to do a little work if we’re going to make him really believe we’ve been dating.”

She smiled at that, sliding her coat onto a hook before taking the bag and heading towards the bedroom.

Molly followed, watching as Irene began pulling things from her bed.

“As I thought, Sherlock would never believe this.”

“And when is Sherlock going to be coming into my bedroom?” Molly asked, folding her arms.

“You never know with that man,” Irene said with a shrug. “Here, help me change the sheets. This low of thread count simply wouldn’t be believable.”

Molly flushed at the criticism, but did as she was told and took the sheets.

“Ah, I see there’s a good girl in there after all. Underneath all that fire,” Irene said with a tilt of her lips, eyes gleaming.

Molly frowned and went to work.

“Well, I do want this to be believable,” she said. “Otherwise it won’t do a thing. And I want Sherlock to… I want him to know how badly he’s messed up.”

Irene smiled. “He will be the time I’m done with him.”

As Molly changed the sheets, she watched as Irene added her own personal touches to the room.

A makeup set left carelessly on the vanity, a brush lying neatly to the side while a selection of eyeshadow remained open. She cleared out one of Molly’s drawers and settled her own garments in, and then went and added a few more into the closet.

Molly had to admit, she’d thought of almost everything. In fact, from what she could see the sheets she was putting on were already lightly used. Plenty to keep Sherlock’s attention occupied apparently.

“Thank you for thinking of this,” Molly said with a smile. “Is there anything else I can help with?”

Irene waved a hand. “Never you worry, kitten. I have everything we’ll need.”

Molly blushed when Irene pulled the next few items out of the bag.

“Um… what are those?” she asked.

Irene raised a brow at her and pointed the rubber device in her direction, flipping a small switch that sent it buzzing.

“What do you think?” she said. “Darling, if you think we can make Sherlock believe we’re dating without a single sex toy in the place, you’re sadly mistaken. Or have you forgotten what I do for a living.”

Molly swallowed. “I know you’re a…dominatrix…or…I don’t know if that’s the correct title…I’m sorry if I was mistaken. I don’t know…much about that sort of…thing.”

Irene smirked again. “No, dominatrix is quite fitting for what I do. And as for not knowing much, well that’s all right. I don’t think Sherlock would find it all too unbelievable. I like my playthings to be a little innocent. It can add some fun later in the game. Now kitten, do be a dear and set this bottle of lube on the nightstand. And if you’d tuck these into the drawer there. Yes that will do just fine. I think the rest can be stashed in the living room.”

Molly stared at her as she took the pair of soft leather handcuffs. She bit her lip as she felt the smooth material. She had to struggle not to imagine how they might feel wrapped around her wrists.

“I…living room?”

“Well, darling, with my lifestyle that wouldn’t be too much of a surprise. I assure you. But since guests are coming I suppose they can all be out of sight. We’ll have to play it off as an early relationship I do hope you realize. After all, within a month or two I’d have some more…equipment installed in the bedroom. So no swing, I suppose we’ll have to pretend it’s early.”

Molly bit her lip and quickly tucked the handcuffs away. She was forced to freeze again as she watched Irene pull a riding crop out of the bag. Her mind turned to Sherlock, that day in the morgue when he’d beaten a corpse. Seeing his arm moving with the crop, watching from a distance. She could still remember how wet she’d become just watching. She’d found herself wondering how it might be to be under him. The slight sting of the crop against her thighs, her butt.

“Um…is that…”

“I’ll leave it on the bed, pet.” Irene paused and looked at Molly again. “I see you like it. Well, things to remember then.”

Molly forced her attention away from the crop, doing her best to take deep breaths, even as she could feel her underwear growing damp.

Irene was out of the room before she could say another word. Molly glanced at the crop one last time, inhaling sharply, before following the other woman out.

Irene was in the bathroom next. A toothbrush being added alongside Molly’s a few other toiletry items in the shower. Molly had to admit, there was something nice about seeing it like that. It made her picture what it might be like to have this with someone else. Two toothbrushes. Other shampoos and conditioners clustered around hers.

In the kitchen fiddled with a few things, adding a few items to the fridge and the pantry, but otherwise leaving it be. Then to the living room where she did indeed tuck something into the couch cushions and slid another toy into the sidetable’s drawer.

“Anyone could find those,” Molly hissed.

“Makes it a bit exciting that way,” Irene purred. “And what’s the harm, Molly? You’re going to show me off, aren’t you? You needn’t be ashamed of being a sexual creature. Or is that perhaps it? Am I…hitting a little too close to the mark? Would you like Sherlock to dominate you, kitten?”

Molly flushed again at the pet name. “I… just…am not used to being so…” she shrugged, unable to find the right words.

“So precious,” Irene cooed. She smiled and moved in closer, reaching out to cup Molly’s cheek. “You needn’t worry. Your secret is safe with me. Now, shall we get you ready for your big debut? No pet of mine would ever go to a party looking… well…” she motioned to Molly’s sweatpants and t-shirt.

“Pet of yours?” Molly frowned.

“Hmm yes,” Irene said, eyes glinting. “You’re lucky I can do it without making things twenty-four seven. So there’s no need to call me mistress in front of your friends. That would be solely for the bedroom.”

Irene leaned in just a touch closer. Molly found herself freezing, wondering if perhaps the woman would kiss her.

However, just as Irene’s lips were nearing hers, they pulled away.

“Now, let’s get you ready.”

She swallowed as she watched Irene sashay back towards the bedroom. Her teeth worried her lip again as she followed, wondering what “getting ready” could possibly mean to someone like the Woman.

* * *

 

 

An hour later Molly was answering the door feeling like she’d stepped out of some kind of bizarre dream. She knew it had to be bad the moment Lestrade saw her, because his jaw dropped and his eyes widened in a way that might have been comedic any other day.

“Damn, Molly,” Greg said, finally closing his mouth and smiling instead. “You look real good. Things going well for you?”

“Yes.” Molly ushered him in, doing her best to look away from him while his eyes roved over her body.

She’d only had one glance in the mirror, but it was enough to tell her that Irene had done her job maybe a little too well.

The dark blue dress had been in the back of her wardrobe. She vaguely remembered that Mina had made her try it on shopping one day and insisted she buy it. She hadn’t touched it since. Probably because she’d never felt confident enough to wear it.

The dress was pretty tight. Dipping low to show off her small amount of cleavage, hugging her curves, and showing off enough of her legs to seem almost provocative.

And on top of the dress, Irene had outdone herself on hair and makeup.

Not to say it was too much. It just was…well… extremely well done. Molly had to admit as she looked at the contouring, the very precise eyeliner, she looked quite nice.

“Would you like something to drink?” Molly offered. “Irene brought wine.”

Greg’s brow furrowed. “Irene?”

“My girlfriend.”

Molly found the word felt heavy on her tongue. She had to admit, it was new, and strange. But she didn’t find she minded it. A small smile spread across her face as she said it in fact.

“Oh, er…sure,” Greg said, brow furrowing. “Er…right. Well good on you. I’m glad you’re…er…that things are turning around for you Molly.”

“Thank you,” she said.

She motioned him towards her settee, wondering if Irene was still in the kitchen. She was about to go see when she heard another knock at the door.

Mrs. Hudson was standing there waiting.

“Hello,” Molly said with a smile, though she froze as she realized Mrs. Hudson was alone. “Is…Sherlock with you?”

“Was being silly that one,” Mrs. Hudson said. “He said he’d come by in a bit. Maybe. He’s dealing with another case. I don’t think he’s eaten in a day or two. You know how that makes him cranky.”

“I do indeed,” Molly said, doing her best not to clench her jaw at the thought of Sherlock not coming.

She took the bag Mrs. Hudson handed her, food practically spilling over.

“Oh just a few things I cooked up,” she insisted with a wave of her hand. “No trouble. Now, can I help you at all?”

Molly hesitated a moment before another knock interrupted her.

“If you’d just go set these things on the table, that would help,” Molly said, passing the bag over to Mrs. Hudson.”

“Of course. And Molly dear?”

She turned to look at the other woman.

“You look lovely.”

Molly nodded and smiled. She thanked the woman before opening the door to allow John and Mary into her place.

John had a similar reaction to Greg.

“Holy… my Molly what’s gotten into you today! You look…stunning!”

Mary beamed at her, leaning in to give her a hug. “You look beautiful indeed. You’ll have to tell me where you got that dress. Simply marvelous.”

She nodded. Compared to Mary she felt overdressed. The other woman was in a button up and slacks, like she almost always wore. At least Irene was spiced up. So she wouldn’t be alone in that.

“Oh and your makeup,” Mary said, reaching out to touch her face, turning it slightly. “Who did this for you?”

Molly worried her lip, aware she was probably smearing the lipstick. She wondered suddenly if Irene had miscalculated. If there was someone possibly more observant than Sherlock, it was Mary.

“I…my girlfriend.”

John made a choking sound. Mary glared at him.

“That’s lovely,” Mary said with a smile. “If she can do such fantastic work she must be amazing. Is she here?”

Molly nodded. “I think she’s pouring drinks.”

She closed the door and led them back to the living room to find that she was actually wrong. Irene had settled herself down in a chair and was talking with Mrs. Hudson while Lestrade ogled her from the side.

“Oh Molly dear, I just met your girlfriend,” Mrs. Hudson said with a smile. “I didn’t realize, dear. But it makes so much sense. I mean with how things worked out with Tom and all that.”

Molly had to bite her tongue to keep from replying. Things with Tom had nothing to do with being interested in women. Though… sex was a part of it. She kept replaying him kissing her a bit and then sliding on top of her where he’d have his fun for a few minutes before finishing. Well, perhaps she required someone more interesting. But that had nothing to do with genitalia so much as…technique. Personality.

“Live and let live,” Mrs. Hudson said. “That’s my motto. But you two must tell me how you met.”

Molly was interrupted from coming up with a lie by John.

“Christ that’s…” He broke off, staring wide-eyed at Irene.

“Er…” Molly grabbed for the wine bottle. “Something to drink, John?”

“I’ll have a glass,” Mary said, clearing her throat as she tugged John over to sit down.

Irene smirked from where she was seated, swirling her wine delicately in the glass before having a sip.

“Yes, John,” she said softly, “It’s me. Surprised?”

“And what are you doing here?”

Irene smiled again. “I’m here supporting my girlfriend.”

“Er, yes,” Molly said, trying to quell some of the awkwardness. “I…invited her, of course. We’ve been dating a little while now. And I thought it might be nice…”

“She’s a…a criminal, Molly,” John said.

Mary cleared her throat again.

“She… she’s had sex with all kinds of people and… blackmailed them,” John said. “She fucked a member of the royal family for heaven’s sake. And that bitch—”

Mary kicked at him. “John, for your own sake, shut up. Or you’ll be on the couch again tonight.”

“Ooh again, John?” Irene said. “Quite naughty. I can see she has you well trained though. It is a bit of an improvement I suppose. A nice pet can be so…fun.”

She motioned for Molly to come sit next to her. Molly flushed, suddenly wondering how she had failed to communicate that she didn’t want…that in public. Still, she didn’t dare resist. She went and sat quietly, allowing Irene to take one of her hands and press a soft kiss to her knuckles. Irene’s other hand slid onto her thigh.

“There’s a good girl,” Irene purred. She leaned in, mouth grazing the tip of Molly’s ear. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

She was about to reply when there was another knock at the door.

She rose from her chair, blushing as she felt Irene’s hand drag away from her leg. She was just glad she’d thought to slide a liner into her panties earlier. It had been the right choice apparently.

Sure enough, Sherlock was the one at the door. She noted how his brow furrowed the moment he saw her.

“Hello Sherlock,” she said, doing her best to put on a smile, even as she felt his eyes roving over her.

“Hello, Molly. Who’s the new lover?”

Molly bit her lip. “I…um…have a new girlfriend actually. You might have met her before.”

Sherlock stiffened slightly. Without another word he pushed past her, not even bothering to remove his coat and scarf. Molly closed the door, doing her best to keep her breathing steady, even as she watched Sherlock freeze in the doorway, clearly having caught sight of Irene.

“Her,” Sherlock said softly, glancing back at her. “My my Molly, what dark things have you gotten yourself entangled in now? First Moriarty now…this?”

“I told you I had a type,” Molly said with a shrug. “Not my fault.”

“No, indeed,” Sherlock muttered.

He turned and stalked into the room. Molly followed on his heels, hardly able to keep her giddy smile at bay.

“Hello Irene,” Sherlock said. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Irene smirked. “Hello, Sherlock. How are you?”

“Just…peachy,” he muttered. “So, have a new toy I see?”

“Oh she’s not a toy,” Irene said, glancing over at Molly and nodding. “Perhaps a pet. But a pretty one. And so clever too. And quite talented. Why, a little glance at her working in the morgue and I knew I had to have her as my own.”

Molly flushed at the praise, moving back over to her original spot and sitting down. She drew in close to Irene, admiring the way Sherlock’s eyes narrowed. Oh this was going better than she could have ever imagined.

“Yes,” Molly said with a smile. “And Irene is…well quite the woman. I couldn’t resist her I’m afraid.”

“No, you couldn’t,” Irene said, moving to tilt her chin.

Molly wondered for a moment if she could really do this. Really kiss this woman just to piss off Sherlock Holmes. However, a glance at Irene’s soft red lips and she couldn’t resist. She leaned in and pressed a kiss there, startling only slightly when Irene parted them, coaxing her tongue into play slightly.

They were broken apart by Greg clearing his throat.

Molly sighed and looked back towards Sherlock, noting that his head had tilted slightly. His brow was still furrowed, but she didn’t see anger there. Confusion perhaps?

“Well, I hope you’re very happy then… Molly,” Sherlock said.

He went to sit down next to John, declining a drink when Mrs. Hudson tried to offer him one.

“Well,” John said, clearing his throat. “Er… anything else new in anyone’s lives?”

Greg sighed. “Well me and the wife are finally and officially splitting. Should be good. Things have been messy lately.”

“Well when you’re having sex with Hopkins it’s no surprise,” Sherlock muttered.

“Oh Sherlock,” Mrs. Hudson scolded. “Do be nice. Have a drink. Perhaps that will cheer you up.”

The detective’s frown deepened. “No, I’m quite all right.” He paused for a moment before standing. “May I use your toilet, Molly?”

“Of course,” she said. “Er…you remember where it is?”

Sherlock nodded before disappearing out of the room.

Well perhaps Irene had been wise in her precautions after all. She felt the other woman’s hand digging into her thigh.

Irene leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“He’s looking you know. He won’t find anything out of order. However…if you wanted to…really convince him…well I have a nice idea.”

“What?” Molly whispered back, even as she felt John staring at her.

“We could go into the kitchen for a moment. I think a few things need to be fixed up.”

Molly froze, trying to discern the double meaning.

“I mean,” Irene continued softly, “I think you with mussed hair and a little come still on your thighs… that might do it.”

Molly felt her cheeks heating up, even as she tried her best to maintain composure. Would she really go so far for a ruse? Simply to…embarrass…shock…frustrate…Sherlock? She wasn’t even sure anymore. What emotions did she really hope to inspire in him? Jealousy. Anger. Hurt.

In the heat of the moment it had been so easy. Something that seemed like a good idea. However, Irene’s warm hand in hers, the memory of those soft lips and that inviting tongue… and those words… goodness sit was hard to focus. She wondered suddenly if she’d left the heating on too high again. The room suddenly seemed far too warm.

“What do you say, kitten? I can make it good.”

She managed a single nod before standing.

“I’m going to go fix something up in the kitchen. Er… Irene would you help?”

“I can help too if you’d like, dear?” Mrs. Hudson offered, smiling warmly.

“Oh no, rest your hip,” Molly said with a nod. “I’ll just be… a moment.”

She did her best to walk evening towards the kitchen.

She closed the door and turned back to Irene who was smiling.

“Well, I know the walls are a little thin. We can try out that ball gag I left I suppose,” Irene purred as she slid closer. “I was hoping I’d get a chance to try you out, Molly.”

“W-why?” Molly stammered, stepping backwards a fraction.

“Because I wasn’t lying about what I said in there,” Irene said. “You are beautiful. And talented. Any woman who could get me a fake body when I needed one, bash in the face, lie to the police and Sherlock Holmes himself… my god that’s amazing.”

Molly flushed. “It wasn’t all that…it just…”

“You’re an incredible woman. And I’ll take the opportunity to know I had sex with you,” Irene said softly. “If you’d like that is. I…I quite like the thought, Molly Hooper.”

Molly found herself at a loss for words suddenly. This beautiful, sexual, intelligent woman wanted to sleep with her? She wondered for the umpteenth time if she’d stumbled into a dream.

“I…if…you’d like,” she managed to stammer out.

Sherlock was nearly forgotten as Irene moved closer, heels clacking against the tiles.

Molly found herself with her butt against the counter. Irene pressed in against her, hips level with her own, mouth just centimeters away from her lips.

“Then let me give you a little pleasure, Molly Hooper. Let me make you forget about Sherlock Holmes for a few minutes.”

Molly closed her eyes and nodded.

There were lips on her own. Warm and soft and inviting. That tongue coaxing hers out to play before pressing in. Those hips were pushing closer, a warm body in her arms, barricading her against the counter.

When Irene pulled away she was already panting.

“Red means stop,” Irene said softly. “You said you don’t do this often. If you want me to stop you tell me, you understand?”

Molly nodded.

“I want verbal consent,” Irene said. “I won’t be gentle. I rarely am. Now tell me.”

“I want this,” Molly said. “I… I want this. You. If I want to stop I’ll say…I’ll say red.”

“Good,” Irene said with a smirk.

She smacked Molly’s thigh before turning her around, shoving Molly against the counter so that she was all but bent over. Molly put a hand out against the wall to brace herself, but was surprised when Irene grabbed her wrist, twisting it back behind her, pulling it together with the other one.

“Don’t worry kitten, I have another pair of cuffs. I saw how you eyed the ones from earlier.”

“I… won’t this take too long,” Molly hissed as she felt the fabric around her wrists, pulling against the skin with just the right amount of pressure.

“I think Mary is smart enough that she’ll find a way to keep them distracted,” Irene purred.

“Oh god does she…know…”

“They probably all know,” Irene said as she snapped the cuffs closed. “Does that excite you, pet?”

Molly squirmed. It did in some ways. She wasn’t sure why.

Irene leaned in closer, breathing along her neck.

“Such a naughty, kitten. Are you wet for me already?”

Molly couldn’t deny it, especially as she felt Irene’s hands on the hem of her dress, pushing it up. She closed her eyes as her panties were dragged down over her butt. And then questing fingers were sliding up her thighs, brushing against her and finding the dripping wetness that was lingering there.

“Oh goodness. Someone has been busy.”

The fingers teased lightly before pulling away. Molly was startled out of her reverie by a rough slap to her butt cheek.

“Oh god, what…what are you doing?” she gasped.

“I saw you eyeing the crop earlier. I’m afraid my hand might not give the same kind of pleasure. But we can try. Would you like that?”

Molly bit her lip, hardly daring to respond.

There was another slap before Irene spoke again.

“Would you like that, kitten?”

She heard music playing in the living room. Irene must be right. Mary clearly had decided to create a distraction.

“Yes,” she managed to grit out.

Irene’s hand came down on her again. She gasped and arched, surprised by how much the stinging blow could make her throb. Her eyes closed again and she leaned against the counter, taking one blow after another.

After a few more slaps Irene’s hand drew back again and then it was sliding between her legs for a second time.

“Oh god,” she whispered, arching back into the touch, gasping as the woman teased her not really giving her the pleasure she desired.

“I think you’ve been a good girl for me,” Irene said softly. “Would you like to come, Molly?”

“Please,” she whispered, canting her hips, searching for that touch.

Irene chuckled and pulled away. Molly moaned and began to plead. She needed relief, why was the other woman denying her.

However, before she could beg again, Irene was grabbing her and turning her over.

“Up on the counter, pet.”

Molly gasped, her legs felt unsteady, but she managed with some help to sit on the counter. Irene smiled at her, eyes gleaming in the light of the kitchen. She moved closer, crouching down and breathing softly along Molly’s thighs.

“Oh… oh please,” Molly hissed. “I…please.”

Everything felt too hot all at once. She needed relief.

As Irene smirked and leaned forward, her eyes closed again.

The heat became worse as that tongue suddenly dragged over her thighs, up and up until at long last it settled where she wanted it most. Molly gasped and pushed her hips forward a little.

That tongue grazed over her, moving up with purpose, settling on her most sensitive places and then disappearing again. She felt hands on  her legs, pulling her a little closer to the edge of the counter and then spreading her wider.

That mouth delved deeper and suddenly that tongue pressed inside. Molly trembled, body tensing. God, that touch, that mouth. She squirmed, panting and letting out a shocked noise as she felt coldness. Was Irene… sucking? God, it felt amazing. She could care less what she was doing so long as those feelings continued.

That tongue slipped in again. Molly opened her eyes and looked down to meet Irene’s gaze. Those eyes looked up at her with such intensity. Irene’s hands on her thighs, digging in harder, possibly leaving bruises. Molly just gasped and shuddered and all at once it was too much.

“I…Irene,” she gasped.

She pressed her hips forward a little and let herself fall over the edge, warmth spreading through her.

Irene’s tongue didn’t relent for a bit. She felt herself being cleaned up before the other woman pulled away at last, planting a soft kiss before sliding Molly’s panties back up and her dress down.

“That…that was… oh…” Molly trembled, feeling like she might just collapse.

Irene gently undid the cuffs on her wrists before sliding her off of the counter and back down onto her feet again. Molly let out a soft gasp and slid her arms around Irene’s neck without even meaning to.

“Good I take it?” Irene purred, licking her lips.

“Yes…” Molly gasped. “Yes…it was…goodness…is it always that…good with you?”

“It is my job,” Irene said with a smirk. “But then again, I think a certain amount of chemistry can make it…extra good.”

“Chemistry?” Molly asked, frowning.

“Well,” Irene said with a slight shrug. “I do like you quite a bit. I know you’re set on having Sherlock. But…I cannot help but find you quite…intoxicating, Molly. I understand if you don’t feel the same, of course, but there’s no denying that for me that helps a good deal. It makes you…coming all the more fun.”

Molly flushed and met Irene’s gaze. That this woman could truly be… interested in her…it was unthinkable.

“You…you mean you want to do this more,” she clarified. “Have…sex I mean.”

Irene smirked. “Sure. Or we could just make use of the fact that I moved my clothes into your place. Would be easier don’t you think…dating having already set up all the things I need.”

Molly frowned. “Wait… dating…as in?”

“As in dating,” Irene said softly. “Getting dinner. Coming back here for…dessert. Enjoying each other’s company at a movie or on a stroll through the city. The sky’s the limit. Just…doing more than just…sex.”

Molly felt her heart begin to race once more. She was unable to keep a smile from forming on her lips.

“Really?”

“Really,” Irene said. “If you’d like.”

Molly giggled suddenly. “Was…was that why you agreed to…do this?”

Irene smiled. “I had hoped you might consider, yes. When you agreed to come in here with me.. and well…come for me….yes I admit I really did think it might be possible. What do you say, Molly? Should we make Sherlock even more jealous. And give you the little happily ever after you you deserve of course.”

“I…I’d love that,” Molly admitted.

She didn’t even need to think about it. After so many shitty relationships, after Sherlock rejecting her time and time again… it was time for something new. Something better. How could this even begin to compare to her previous partners? Good sex, and an intelligent conversation. Someone who made her smile. Her heart thumped wildly just at the thought, especially when she reflected back on the riding crop sitting waiting on her bed.

“Now, I believe you have a party to finish hosting, pet. Wouldn’t want to be too naught now, would we. Might have to punish you later,” Irene said, that gleam coming back to her eye.

Molly smiled as she smoothed her dress.

“Well, perhaps we’ll see about that,” she said. “But you’re right. I think we’ve kept the famous detective waiting for answers a little too long. Let’s go see how his deductions are fairing.”

She opened the door, aware that she was probably a bit flushed and disheveled but not caring in the slightest. Mrs. Hudson looked slightly amused. Greg was a bit red. Mary was rolling her eyes and John looked downright murderous. But it was Sherlock who most held her attention. He was sitting there quietly, hands folded in his lap, staring past her towards Irene.

At long last, his gaze broke and he looked back at Molly.

“Well, at least she’s doing something right,” Sherlock muttered. “And I can count on you behaving yourself at the lab and not taking your frustrations out on me.”

Molly had the decency to blush.

“Really dear,” Mrs. Hudson said with a sigh. “At my time of life… you two can wait until we all go home you know. Although I admit I know how the urges can get. Why one time I—”

John cleared his throat and shot Mrs. Hudson a look.

“Er… yes… Molly…we’re… happy for you. That’s what we’re saying.”

Mary nodded her approval and smiled.

“Welcome to the family, Irene. You’ll get used to the lot of them after a time. I know I have.”

Irene’s hand curled into Molly’s. Molly looked back and found the other woman smiling.

“I’d imagine I will,” Irene said. “There are many things I hope to get used to. And I think with some time…I will.”

Molly squeezed her hand back, and had to admit that Irene was right. But as she settled down for drinks with friends, talking easily with her new girlfriend and the rest of what Mary had rightly called “family” she wondered if it really needed that much time at all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That’s a wrap! I hope you enjoyed and had a great Femslash February! I’ll still continue with Strong Minded of course, and perhaps other projects in the future. But it was fun to put out a little WLW content for this month.
> 
> Comments and kudos feed me!


End file.
